guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Greabow
armor penetration in general, it does no good to add comments to an archive page. i've moved your comments to the main talk page. please remember to sign your commentes on talk pages with "--~~~~". welcome to the wiki. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:23, 17 August 2006 (CDT) nightfall npc's in all the entries you are making for quest NPC's there are little spots on the left in which you have put a link to a non existant icon for them. I don't quite understand why as there is no appropriate icon for them. --Lemming64 21:26, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Just put "icon = '" for NPCs that don't have a set profession (i.e. Warrior, Monk, Ranger, etc...). :) --Rainith 21:43, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::Hi, thanks for the help with creating NPC articles. Just some things you should know: The "prof", "icon", and "level" should be left withoout values if they're not known. Don't use "= unknown". Prof and icon is for the actual professions ''or a special type like Collector or Merchant. Otherwise, omit them. Omit empty sections as well. For categories, we actually have Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) for those offering quests, and use Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) for those only involved in them (both are mutually exclusive). Thanks again for your contributions! Check out the s&f page for NPC articles (it's a bit lengthy... but... well, not sure how to shorten it :P ). --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:38, 30 October 2006 (CST) In game names When you create articles for people/places/things from the game, please make sure that you match the capitolization that the game uses. Thanks. :) --Rainith 11:17, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Im getting better at proofing, althought sometimes conflicting capitalization causes me to have to decide which to follow. I am glad that I am being coached and not scolded for the areas where I can improve :-) --Greabow 2:37, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)